Dimitris POV- Vampire Academy
by Bubblegum1498
Summary: Basically the books from Dimitri's POV. ino it's been done before but maybe it be different please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm only saying this disclaimer once- I do not own this story or any characters.**

**Chapter 1-** First chapter written by Rhichelle mead-

"Dimitri!" I turned instantly at the sound of my name, shooting a glare at the guardian approaching in the darkness. What was he thinking? Everyone out here tonight knew how essential secrecy was. It didn't matter that he was young and simply excited about his first big mission, We had no room for errors, not when this was the only break we'd had in over a year. Realizing his mistake, he grew apologetic, though not nearly enough. "Sorry." He dropped his voice to a stage whisper and tapped his ear. "Headset's not working. We checked the house, and they're already gone. They must have had warning, maybe a perimeter of spies on the streets." As his excitement returned, the young guardian—Laurence—began speaking rapidly. "I was thinking about it. They probably have a whole network of people working with them! It makes sense, right? How else have they managed to stay ahead of us for so long? There's no telling how deep this conspiracy goes! We might be facing an army tonight!"

I said nothing and showed nothing as I mulled over his words. It _was_ something of a mystery how a couple of teenage girls had managed to escape detection for two years, especially when one of them was a privileged Moroi princess and the other a delinquent dhampir with a disciplinary file so long that it broke school records. When I'd joined the teaching staff of St. Vladimir's last year and learned of the princess's case, I'd honestly been surprised the girls hadn't slipped up sooner. Being in league with others might explain how they'd remained hidden …and yet, in all our data gathering, we'd never once had even the slightest hint that they had _one_ accomplice, let alone "a whole network" or "army."

My silence made Laurence nervous, and he no longer smiled. "It's irrelevant now," I told him. "And there's no point jumping to conclusions when—"

"Dimitri?" A female voice crackled in my earpiece. "We've got visuals on them. They're approaching the intersection of Brown and Boudreaux, from the north."

Without another word to Laurence, I turned and headed toward the streets indicated. I heard him running after me, but his stride was shorter, and he couldn't quite keep up. I tried to force calm as my heart rate increased, but it was difficult. This was it. _This was it._ We might finally have her: Vasilisa Dragomir, the missing princess, last of her line. Although I knew all guardian work was honorable—including the instruction of future guardians—part of me had longed for something more at St. Vladimir's. When I'd learned about the Dragomir princess and how she'd escaped the school, I'd made finding her a personal project, pushing leads that others had said were hopeless.

Me? I didn't believe in hopeless.

I slowed my pace as the intersection neared, allowing Laurence to catch up. A quick scan revealed the dark shapes of other guardians lurking in shadows and behind objects. This was the spot they'd chosen for the interception. Quickly, I stepped off the road and hid in the cover of a tree, urging Laurence to do the same with a jerk of my head. We didn't have to wait long. As I peered around the tree's edge, I saw two female figures approaching, one practically dragging the other along. At first, I assumed it must be the stronger dhampir helping the princess, but as they grew closer, their heights and builds revealed that it was exactly the opposite.

I had no time to ponder this oddity. When they were about six feet from me, I quickly stepped out from the tree and blocked their path. They came to a halt, and whatever weaknesses the dhampir girl had now vanished. She grabbed the princess roughly by the arm and jerked her back, so that the dhampir's own body served as a shield keeping me away. Around us, other guardians fanned out, taking defensive positions but not advancing without my command. The dhampir girl's dark eyes made note of them, but she kept her attention focused squarely on me.

I didn't entirely know what to expect from her, maybe that she'd try to run away or beg for her freedom. Instead, she shifted into an even more defensive position in front of the princess and spoke in a voice that was barely more than a growl: "Leave her alone. Don't touch her."

The girl was hopelessly outmatched yet still defiant, as though _I_ were the one at a disadvantage. In moments like these, I was glad my old instructors in Russia had grilled me into concealing my feelings—because I was surprised. Very surprised. And as I took this dhampir girl in, I suddenly understood with perfect clarity how they'd eluded us for so long. A network of accomplices? An army? Laurence was a fool. The princess didn't need a network or army, not when she had this protector.

Rose Hathaway.

There was a passion and intensity that radiated off of her, almost like a palpable thing. Tension filled every part of her body as she regarded me, daring me to make a move. She possessed a fierceness I hadn't expected—that no one had expected, I realized, most likely because they couldn't see past that delinquent record of hers. But there was a look in her eyes now that said this was no joke, that she would die a thousand times over before she let anyone harm the princess at her back. She reminded me of a cornered wildcat, sleek and beautiful—but fullycapable of clawing your face out if provoked.

And yes, even in the poor lighting, I could see that she was beautiful—in a deadly way—and that struck me too. Her pictures hadn't done her justice. Long, dark hair framed a face filled with the sort of hard-edged beauty a man might easily dash his heart against. Her eyes, though filled with hatred for me, still managed to be alluring—which only added to her danger. She might be unarmed, but Rose Hathaway was in possession of many weapons.

I didn't want to fight her and held out my hands in a placating gesture as I took a step forward. "I'm not going to—"

She attacked.

I saw it coming and wasn't surprised by the action itself so much as that she'd even try it with the odds stacked against her. Should I have been surprised? Probably not. As I'd observed, it was clear that Rose was willing to do anything and fight anyone to protect her friend. I admired that—I admired that _a lot_—but it didn't stop me from striking out to block her. The princess was still my goal tonight. And although Rose might have passion and defiance, her attack was clumsy and easy to deflect. She'd been gone too long from formal training. She recovered badly and started to fall, and I remembered how she'd stumbled earlier. Out of instinct, I reached out and caught her before she could hit the ground, keeping her steady on her feet. That long, marvelous hair fell away from her face, revealing two bloody marks on the side of her neck. Another surprise—but it explained her fatigue and pale complexion. Apparently her devotion to the princess went beyond just defense. Noticing my scrutiny, Rose knocked some of her tangled hair forward to cover her neck.

Despite the hopelessness of her situation, I could see her lithe body preparing for another attack. I tensed in response, even though I didn't want this brave, beautiful, and wild girl to be my enemy. I wanted her as…what? I wasn't sure. Something more than an outmatched scuffle on a Portland street. There was too much potential here. This girl could be unstoppable if her talents were properly cultivated. I wanted to help I would fight her if I had to.

Suddenly, Princess Vasilisa caught hold of her friend's hand. "Rose. Don't."

For a moment, nothing happened, and we all stood frozen. Then, slowly, the tension and hostility eased out of Rose's body. Well, not all of the hostility. There was still a dangerous glint in her eyes that kept me on guard. The rest of her body language said that although she hadn't exactly admitted defeat , she had conceded to a truce—so long as I gave her no cause for alarm.

I didn't plan to. I also don't plan on ever underestimating you again, wild girl, I thought, momentarily locking eyes with her. And I'll make sure no one else ever underestimates you that she was pacified—at least momentarily—I dragged my eyes from her dark gaze and focused on the princess. After all, runaway or not, Vasilisa Dragomir was the last of a royal line, and certain protocols had to be followed. I bowed before her.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov. I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."


	2. Authors Note-Sorry guys

**A.N- I will update this story I've just been busy with my other one and I have a few projects due in for school but I have every intention of finishing it I'm halfway through the second chapter and already planning doing frostbite.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Dimitri's POV**

We brought the girls to the airport and on to the private jet, owned by St Vladimir academy. Back in Russia, the school I went to would be lucky to have more then seven cars never mind a private jet. Thinking about Russia made me think of my family, I wonder how they were. Out of the corner of my eye I seen the girls whispering and said "Don't let them talk to each other" I warned the other guardians who were with me on the plane "Five minutes together and they'll think up an escape plan"

I don't know how they'd manage to escape a plane but they did manage to escape a highly secured school. Rose gave me a death glare, good thing I grew up with three sisters and as a guardian I had a killer stoic face. She got up angrily and stomped to the back of the plane. I decided to sit beside the princess. I wondered how such an innocent girl could escape. But I guess I didn't no the girls or their reasons behind escaping but by the was Rose tried to protect her when we showed up, it must have been a good reason.

As I sat beside Vasilisa she gripped the water bottle so tightly I thought it would explode. I got to thinking about how the girls acted when we first captured them. Rose was so angry then Lissa said something and she calmed down, but that can't be it all. I mean Rose was ready and willing to attack a bunch of trained guardians after been out of training for two years. That type of anger doesn't just disappear for no reason with a few words. That's when it hit me, they have a bond. I've studied bonds in school, they are said to be an old myth but looking at how these girls acted, it had to be, I wanted to be sure, but how could I be sure.

The legends say that they can become one but what does that mean? The legends also say that they protect each other. That could be why they felt they needed to run. It's possible that one felt threatened my guess Lissa and with Rose being a dhampir she would be protective of her. The bond could cause Rose to feel alone in protecting Lissa and maybe just maybe Lissa doesn't trust people easily.

I had to get close to these girls. I was going to be Lissa's guardian and Rose could be my partner, she has a better chance then anyone else in that school. Sure she was full of trouble and mischief but she was one of the best novices when it came to fighting

It came towards the end of the flight. It soon became clear to me that Vasilisa was scared and was not going to talk. Rosemaire on the other hand did not seem at all scared so I got up and walked over to where she sat. The guardian that sat with her walked up to sit with Lissa.

As I walked down she pointedly turned away, staring out the window as I weren't there. I guess she was pissed I brought her back here. A few moments of silence passed before I asked the question I'd been holding on to since the we got on this plane.

"Were you really going to attack all of us?" I asked genuinely curious about this girl and how far she would go to protect Lissa. Most novices wouldn't understand their duty at this age yet Rose did.

I didn't get an answer then again I didn't really expect one. She was clearly annoyed. However I did expect to get a genuine answer from this question well statement. I knew what I was about to say would aggravate her witch would prompt her to answer.

"Doing that…protecting her like that- it was very brave" I paused rethinking the nest part but I said it anyway "Stupid but still brave. Why did you even try" It was the million dollar question as I said earlier she was out of training for two years were fully trained guardians

She turned to look at me as she did she brushed hair out of her face so she could look me directly in the eye. She really was a beautiful girl, I could see why many of her peers back at the academy had fallen for her looks.

"Because I am her guardian" She said in a rough tone that indicated she did not want a conversation of any kind with me. I got up and walked back to front of the plane. I was still happy with myself for catching the moroi princess, it was an honour. I need a good guarding partner not that I need the help I just need someone she trusts, that's were Rose comes in.

**(A.N-Sorry I know it's short but I'll update soon and Look what the Wind Blew in be updated aswel. Thanks for reading, promise the next chapter be longer if this one is well received.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The plane landed, about time I thought. The girls had no choice but to get in the cars and go to the academy. My mission was basically complete. I got the girls that had the moroi world looking for them. My questions were not answered yet though. One being why did they run in the first place? How did they get out? And finally, how did they manage two years in the real world?

I was deep in thought that I didn't notice the car stopping until the driver got out to talk to the man at the gate. We obviously weren't strigoi looking for moroi blood. They let us pass after a minute. It was the start of the vampiric day witch was punishment enough for these girls, well that's what Kirova says.

The moroi were big on tradition so nothing ever changed with them. This school was not as old as the one I attended back in Russia. They were both built in the same style; the buildings were almost churchlike with elaborate designs. They were beautiful to look at. Gardens were hidden behind big iron gates; this school was a lot nicer then the one in Russia. Half these students wouldn't last a day in my old school, except Rose- she's brave and has this passion in her that could give her fighting a edge.

I can't believe I'm thinking about Rose for the second maybe third time since we found them. It was unreal but I felt like I knew this girl, fighting for a best friend that you'd risk your life for. She reminded me of how I would do anything for Ivan my best-friend; who sadly died. I would have done anything fro him I just wonder if I had of been on the job, would Ivan be here today?

The secondary campus was divided into lower and upper schools. They were built in large quadrangles with stone paths; unlike the one back in Russia this one had enormous trees. As we walked into the main part of the upper school I heard footsteps running behind me. I hope this isn't Laurence. Not that I had a problem with him but knowing him, Rose probably tricked him and got away. God why was he in charge of her.

The footsteps got closer and I realised they were too light to be Laurence, it was Rose herself.

"Hey, Comrade" She said to me, were did she get that nickname from? I didn't bother asking. I was going to be short like she was on the plane. She clearly wants something now and I won't give it her.

I didn't even look at her, I just kept walking and said "You want to talk now?" If I'd of known that once Rosemaire Hathaway started talking that it was hard to get her to stop I wouldn't of tried in the first place. But sadly I started it.

"Are you taking us to Kirvoa?" I knew she wanted something

"Headmistress Kirova" I don't really no why I corrected her. It gave her the answer without really telling her, I could have thought of something better.

She didn't speak again when she noticed where we were going- straight to the commons were the rest of the school from their year was. It was cruel but Kirova felt it an appropriate punishment, there was more punishment of course- this was just the start. Part of me agreed with Kirova but the other-a much larger part felt sorry for these girls. It was breakfast time so the majority of the students were there.

As soon as everyone seen the girls the load buzz of conversation stopped. People were staring right at them. I looked at the Rose first who was wearing a lazy grin. I heard one of the guardians behind me mutter a typical about her. I thought it was very courageous of her to face them with a smile. It showed strength. I then turned to Lissa who wasn't so courageous. She was blushing and looking down at ground. Every so often she'd look up to meet the eyes of her fellow classmates

I suddenly regretted this decision, but orders are orders, right? I had to listen to Kirova. I walked quickly towards Kirovas office feeling that protective over my charge and her rebellious friend. For some reason I could read Rose. She wore that smile as a mask but I really knew how much she hated to walk through all those people. She'd never admit it to anyone though-not even Lissa.

Most of the other guardians left but I stayed along with Alberta. We took our basic positions along side of the walls. A guardian was supposed to be seen and not heard. Some moroi believed in that but not Ivan. He wanted me for company as well as a guardian.

I noticed that prince Victor Dashkov was in the room, he was Vasilisa's uncle. Moroi used family terms loosely. He rose up from his chair and croaked out "Vasilisa". She got up and ran to him. Thankfully Kirova allowed them to share this _family_ moment.

Victor had a terrible illness that made him fragile, pale and withered looking. I hated to say it but he was going to die and by the looks of him it would be soon. Kirova got restless waiting for them to finish. She swiftly drew Vasilisa back.

It was time for the rest of the punishment. I really didn't know what this would contain, I felt for these girls. They could be separated or worse. I would help these girls, they needed each other there bonded and I was very interested in the bond and Lissa is my charge and she trusts Rose and only Rose.

Kirova went over the basic things that I could tell Rose had heard before. I knew this because as soon as she started Rose began day dreaming. Not only was she getting in trouble but she didn't seem bothered enough to care about getting in trouble. I don't know if she's brave or stupid.

As I watched Rose stare out the window in wonder, I couldn't help but think of all the possibilities that could happen to her if she was sent out of the school. I had to keep her here. One being for Lissa and the other I just felt like I had to keep her here out of trouble and safe with me. Kirova then turned to Rose whose head snapped towards Kirova.

"You, Miss Hathaway , broke the most sacred promise among our kind; the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. T is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The strigo would love to finish off the Dragomirs; you nearly enabled them to do so."

I believed Kirova was right but Rose looked surprised by the accusation and Lissa looked like she had a lot to say.

"Rose didn't kidnap me" Lissa looked calm and collected, she really is a royal. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her"

So that means Lissa made Rose leave, this school has these girls wrong. There's more then a innocent moroi princess and a reckless dhampir. These girls are different. Not only because they had a bond witch leads me to believe that Rose is in fact the one the books call shadow kissed and can feel Lissa's feelings. That makes sense if Lissa felt scared or unhappy here Rose would too, she actually was protecting her friend not pulling a stunt. They had to go but why?

Kirova made a sound like a snake hissing at an enemy and began to pace the office. I never seen Kirova like this, maybe she doubted herself. Then she stopped and said something that reassured me of her thoughts.

"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know" or she just wanted to blame Rose. "But it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd have done her duty, she would have kept you safe"

I do agree that both girls were wrong in running away but when we went to catch them Rose was ready and willing to protect Lissa even when she was weak from being fed on. Kirova was wrong there Rose would keep Lissa safe no matter what.

"I did do my duty" Rose shouted and I was taken by surprise at how angry this girl could be they said she was impulsive but snapping at the principal when you're in this much trouble is not a good idea. "I did keep her safe when none of you could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to"

So there is a deeper reason why they left. I wanted to help these girls they needed my help. It would be harder now that Rose blew up. That girl I've known her not even a day and already I know she's a ticking time bomb. A beautiful one at that-Don't go there I told myself she's a student.

Kirova's face went blank I knew what was coming but I doubt she'd get any decent answer from Rose or Lissa. They ran because they had no one to trust. I n my school at least I had my mentor to talk to if I needed to, I was going to be the one they trust. Someone has to and I'm the best choice.

"Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking he out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"

If there was something this was not the way to get it Kirova had to know that. She needed to appeal to the girls show something other than coldness.

Rose visibly bit her lip. I knew there was something I had to make sure these girls aren't in any danger. Lissa's my new charge and Rose is her best friend nothing will happen them if I can help it.

Kirova continued "I see. Well then. By my estimation, the only reason you left- aside from the novelty of it, no doubt- was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance"

I didn't know Rose that long but I don't think she's the type to run when things get her into trouble, God knows she's done worse and trouble must have been nothing to her by now. Kirova was really getting on my nerves with these stupid estimations of hers.


	5. Authors Note-Please dont give up on this

**A.N- I am not giving up on this I just want to finish my story Look What The Wind Blew In but I will post for DPOV along the way. I'm sorry for this though.**


	6. Chapter 4

**(A.N****- **I decided to keep writing this one so here it is, if there's still any readers)

**Chapter 4**

"No that's not-" Rose went to say but was cut off by Kirova.

I always wondered how troublemakers never got in serious trouble with their parents. Half of me thought they didn't care and the other thought it was for attention but Rose is…. Different. I had to keep her here other wise I'd never get Lissa's trust.

"And that only makes my decision that much easier" Here it comes time to step up to Kirova, I have to do it. "As a moroi, the princess must continue on here at the academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible"

I think that's a bit harsh now maybe give her a chance along with some detention. Where will she go? I know about her mother, she's famous in the dhampir world and she obviously doesn't know that Rose is back and guarding a family she won't be able to do anything with her. I've never heard of a father. A friend of a friend of Janine's say he left them because of drugs. But you never know what's made up around here. I hear some of the ridiculous gossip around the academy.

Rose sounded helpless with her next words "I…. What?"

I felt so bad for her. Lissa shot up out of her seat and said "You can't do that! She's my guardian."

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian yet. She's a novice"

I read she used to be one of the best novices here but I'd never tell her that, she doesn't need anymore cockiness along with that attitude of hers. That aside I felt bad for her but I do believe in punishment. When people do something wrong it should be puniest, but Rose and Lissa have a bond I can't be the only person to want to know more about it.

"But, my parents-" Lissa tried to plead with Kirova but she was having none of it. She wanted a trouble free school and Rose was the main source of the schools trouble.

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."

I had no words for the expression on Rose's face. It was smug and venerable with a little bit of disbelief. She stared right into Kirova's eyes. I was amazed and scared for her.

"Where are you going to send me?" I never thought of where she was going I just put together that she was going. "To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone?" I see, she has mother issues, that could be a big part in the rebellious part of her. Not that she needs to go looking for attention from the way Alberta describes the male attention she gets. I can't blame them she is very beautiful. I can't believe I'm still thinking like that.

"Or maybe you'll send me off to my father" Ok parents is not a good subject for this girl. Kirova looked at her with her eyes nearly closed they were squeezed that tight. "Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that and we'll be gone by the end of the day"

I really don't think they'd be able to escape again but they did do it once. Kirova needs to let Rose stay numbers in female guardians has gone down a lot. Rose has so much potential; she could be great one day.

"Miss Hathaway" she hissed at her. "You are out of line"

Kirova was going to kick this girl out she's needed in this school. Lissa needs her other Moroi need more guardians like I said woman are low in that department and I need her to get Lissa's trust.

"They have a bond" I finally spoke up breaking the tension in the room everyone turned to face me. There was only one person who I made eye contact with and that was Rose. Her dark eyes met mine; it was like she could see into my soul. Her gaze was powerful I bet loads of men have been drawn towards her for that very reason. I then remembered why everyone was looking at me; I had said the bond thing.

"Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling, Don't you?"

Kirova looked at a loss for words. Rose looked completely satisfied with the look on Kiorova's face. I had to admit that I got this tingly feeling knowing that I made Rose happy. What is this girl doing to me?

"No… That's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries"

"It's obvious" I said "I suspected it as soon as I started watching them"

No one gave me a response and Rose averted her eyes from mine. Kirova looked at a loss for words. Well now I've done it I thought. I just had to save these girls. I'm not even permanently here, I could be sent back to Russia for being corrupt or something. No I'm just being over dramatic they asked for me and I am one of the best guardians here.

"This is a gift" said prince Dashkov "A rare and wonderful thing" he continued. I had to agree with him this is a gift.

"The best guardians always had that bond" I spoke my thoughts aloud. Kirova stared at me like I had experience. "In the stories"

Kirova got passed her shocked face as her anger reared it's head again.

"Stories that are centuries old" she exclaimed. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she's done?"

I had to find out more about the bond and earn their trust, well Lissa's anyway. I will be here guardian after all. I shrugged "She might be wild and disrespectful but if she has potential-"

"Wild and disrespectful?" Rose interrupted. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?" God, she's a lot of work but potential is potential. I could help her though. Ivan used to be wild at one point but with the trainers at my Academy back in Russia he was whipped into shape, even has a moroi. Yes, Russia was tough but I am one of the best guardians out there.

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now" said Kirova and looking at Rose she said "Her sanctioned guardian"

Rose gave her a death glare and said "You got cheap foreign labour to protect Lissa?"

Wow she has no control at all.

Kirova was fed up with Rose at this point, she threw her hands up in the air and turned to me. " You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and very raw potential in the world cant make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian at all"

"So teach her discipline" I said simply "classes just started. Put her back in and her training again." Come on Kirova you know Lissa won't stay without her, use your head.

"Impossible. She'll still be hopelessly behind her peers"

"No I won't" she argued. For once Rose shut up, I chose to ignore her.

"Then give her extra training sessions" If she wanted to stay she'd be quiet and let Kirova think about it rationally. Kirova wants Lissa and Lissa won't stay without Rose.

"Who's going to put in the extra time" Kirova asked "You?" Oh shit I thought. I want to help them stay but I can't deal with that.

"Well that's not what I-"

Kirova smiled and crossed her arms in victory "Yes. That's what I thought"

I was at a loss I didn't know what else I could I do. I looked at Lissa and Rose, they needed my help. They'd be lost without the Acacdemy where would they go.

"Yes" I said firmly to show I was serious "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones"

"And then what?" Kirova asked "She goes unpunished" why can't does she have to be kicked out to be punished.

"Find some other way to punish her" I said kind of stating the obvious "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular" I stated trying to be respectful but get my point across. Most of the girls have either not become guardians to make a family or else….._Blood Whores_. The thought almost made me shudder.

"I am inclined to agree with guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."

I was proud of myself for getting the prince to agree with me, maybe he could influence Kirova further.


End file.
